The Memory From The Past
by cherylion
Summary: Sesuatu yang dulu telah dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun membuat gadis itu berubah, tidak hanya fisik, tapi psikis nya juga bermasalah. Chanyeol pikir segala yang terjadi di masa lalu sudah selesai. Sementara Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin balas dendam. Tidak. Dia hanya ingin tahu alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu padanya. Chanbaek/Baekyeol. Genderswitch.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Author : cherylion**

 **Title : The Memory From The Past**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** _ **Genderswitch**_

 **Rate : T**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri memasuki lobi sebuah restoran yang cukup besar dan mewah. Gadis itu langsung menuju kearah resepsionis yang langsung berdiri dan tersenyum menyambutnya. Rambut _blonde_ panjang bergelombangnya bergoyang seirama langkah kakinya yang perlahan namun pasti dan penuh optimistis. Kulitnya yang pucat dengan polesan make-up tipis dengan lipstick berwarna _beige matte_ yang digunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya yang juga pucat, semakin menambah kesan natural namun dewasa dan profesional pada diri perempuan dengan tinggi 165 sentimeter itu.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?," sapa sang resepsionis ramah. Baekhyun melirik _name tag_ si resepsionis sekilas, lalu matanya beralih pada sebuah logo restoran yang terdapat di belakang sang resepsionis. Gambar sebuah piring yang diletakkan berdiri dengan gelas didepannya tertera pada kaca transparan yang berada di belakang resepsionis, disertai dengan tulisan JP Café and Restaurant disamping gambar. Lalu, ada sebuah slogan tepat berada dibawah logo tersebut. _Drink with Jar and eat as much as you want. We deserve you!_

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring melihat tulisan tersebut. Dia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada sang resepsionis yang masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya. Tidak ingin membuat si resepsionis merutuk dalam hati karena membuatnya senyum tidak jelas terlalu lama, Baekhyun membalas senyum sang resepsionis tak kalah lembutnya.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan manajer restoran ini. Tuan Park, benar?," ujar Baekhyun lembut. Dilihatnya sang resepsionis membulatkan bibirnya sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Apakah anda Nona Byun Baekhyun?," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Anda sudah ditunggu Manajer Park diruangannya. Silahkan naik dua lantai lagi. Kantor JarPlate ada di lantai paling atas, Nona Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih – hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi – perempuan 23 tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 3. Dalam hati dia merutuk tidak tersedianya lift di restoran yang sebesar dan semewah ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan para wanita yang sudah berdandan cantik untuk sekedar makan malam romantis dengan pasangannya harus rela naik tangga dengan _heels_ cantik yang terpasang apik di kaki mereka? Sambil berusaha memasang wajah datarnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepanjang dia menaiki tangga tadi, terdapat banyak sekali pajangan di dinding, baik itu foto-foto penghargaan yang telah di dapatkan oleh restoran ini, ataupun foto-foto koki terkenal yang pernah bekerja disini. Tak jarang pula terdapat foto-foto _cuisine_ atau _pastry_ yang telah diciptakan oleh restoran ini, membuat Baekhyun mendadak merasa lapar. Padahal, sebelum kesini dia bahkan sempat makan sus kering dan segelas coklat dingin.

Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling lantai dua restoran tersebut. Tak banyak yang berada di lantai dua, tidak sebanyak lantai satu. Setahu Baekhyun, lantai dua ini diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin _private meeting_ ataupun makan besar seperti _lunch_ atau _dinner_. Namun, untuk lantai satu, lebih kepada café, dimana kebanyakan diisi oleh anak-anak muda atau para pengusaha muda yang mampir hanya untuk sekedar _brunch_ , minum kopi atau kumpul-kumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun kembali menapaki tangga menuju lantai tiga – seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang resepsionis. Baekhyun kembali melihat foto-foto yang juga terpasang apik dan cantik di sepanjang dinding menuju lantai tiga. Dia berhenti sekilas di depan foto yang menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi dan atletis menggunakan kemeja biru tanpa jas dengan rambut disisir rapi dan klimis berfoto sambil berjabat tangan sambil memegang sebuah penghargaan dengan seorang lelaki tua berpakaian koki. Foto itu adalah foto yang paling besar sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat dari lantai satu hingga kesini. Diletakkan sangat mencolok diantara foto-foto lain yang digantung, seakan ingin menunjukkan siapa pemilik salah satu restoran ternama dan termewah di Seoul ini.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan kecil yang tertera di bawah foto besar tersebut. _Chanyeol Park, Owner of JarPlate Café and Restaurant, received an award from Le Cordon Bleu in Paris, France_.

 _Jadi ini sang pemilik restoran mewah ini_? Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Logo Jarplate kembali menyambutnya bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan yang berpakaian layaknya orang kantoran berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, ada janji dengan Manajer Park," ucap Baekhyun _to the point_. _Restoran ini terlalu banyak resepsionis. Seperti perusahaan saja_.

"Ah, silahkan anda masuk. Manajer Park sudah menunggu anda," sang resepsionis membukakan pintu berkaca blur disampingnya. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit – lagi-lagi untuk formalitas – dan masuk kedalam ruangan sang manajer yang sejak tadi ditujunya. Ruangan itu lumayan luas, dengan dua buah sofa besar di satu sudut dan sebuah sofa yang sangat besar di sudut lainnya – yang Baekhyun yakin juga berfungsi untuk tempat tidur. Lalu ada sebuah _Home Theatre_ sangat besar dengan _sound system_ dan DVD player. Lalu di sudut lain dekat dengan sebuah pintu lainnya, terdapat sebuah kulkas besar 2 pintu lengkap dengan _ice maker_. Mata sipit ber- _eyeliner_ Baekhyun memandang kearah sebuah meja yang Baekhyun yakini meja tempat sang manajer bekerja. Kursi dan meja itu tampak kosong. Dibelakangnya terdapat rak buku besar yang sebagian berisi buku – yang Baekhyun yakin buku tentang kuliner – dan sebagian lagi berisi beberapa piagam dan penghargaan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya lelaki yang dia lihat dalam foto di lantai 2 tadi keluar. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa pintu tersebut adalah toilet.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?," sang manajer, Park Chanyeol, langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Aku punya beberapa jus dan espresso kaleng," ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka kulkas tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin jus jeruk dingin kalau ada."

Chanyeol lalu meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dingin yang tampak segar dimata Baekhyun. dia meliriknya sekilas, berpikir akan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan nanti – mengingat cuaca Seoul saat ini sangat panas.

" _Well_ , aku senang saat kau mau menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di restoranku ini. Aku sangat terkejut saat Mister Ramsey mengatakan bahwa salah satu murid terbaik Le Cordon Bleu adalah orang Korea. Dan suatu kebetulan aku sangat membutuhkan seorang _pattiserie_ saat ini."

Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, mengingat dia bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu berdehem kecil.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Park Chanyeol, pemilik JarPlate, yang juga lulusan dari Le Cordon Bleu," Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun." Singkat. Padat. _And well_ , cukup jelas.

Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa suasana sedikit tidak nyaman, beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah dokumen di mejanya.

"Kau bisa melihat kontrak kerjamu terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun membuka dokumen yang kata Chanyeol adalah kontrak kerjanya. Membacanya sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan pulpen dan stempel dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya sesuatu?," ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang ingin membubuhkan cap jarinya pada dokumen itu. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku rasa, kontrak kerja ini sudah cukup jelas dan aku sudah sangat mengerti. Aku rasa itu alasan yang tepat aku tidak bertanya apapun, Manajer Park."

Chanyeol kembali berdehem. _Apa dia sedang sakit tenggorokan?_ Pikir Baekhyun. dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas dan lanjut menulis tanda tangannya di kertas kontrak kerjanya tersebut.

"Kau… tidak mengingatku, Baekhyun- _ssi_?," ucapan Chanyeol itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan pulpen dan stempel kedalam tasnya. Dia terpaku sejenak sambil memandang kosong ke dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendongak dan tersenyum dengan kecut.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Manajer Park. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan remajaku, _huh_?."

* * *

Halo~~

Sebenarnya cerita ini awalnya pengen saya buat novel - dan tentu saja _cast_ nya bukan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, mengingat kesibukan yang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk dibuat novel, akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat cerita ini dalam bentuk _fanfiction_. Ini baru prolog emang. Besok saya usahakan akan _post_ chapter 1, bersamaan dengan cerita **Recognition _._**

 _So, may I get some review?_

Sincerely,

Cherylion


	2. Chapter 1: Teman Dari Masa Lalu

Baekhyun menaburkan remah almond diatas pie yang telah diberi krim susu dan lelehan coklat. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, perempuan itu meletakkan sepotong _cherry_ merah yang segar diatas klapper pie-nya. Dia menatap puas hasil kerjanya, lalu memanggil salah satu _Aboyeur_ untuk segera mengantarkan klapper pie buatannya kepada _waitress_ untuk diantar pada pelanggan.

Baekhyun lalu mencuci tangannya, tak lupa menggunakan sabun pembersih untuk mensterilkan tangannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, perempuan itu berjalan menuju _white board_ besar yang terletak disamping pintu dapur mereka. Melihat dengan teliti apakah setelah ini dia masih ada pesanan atau tidak. Saat tengah membaca, pintu disamping _white board_ yang juga berfungsi menghubungkan dapur utama dan dapur tempat dia bekerja, terbuka. Tampak Yoonji, salah satu _Saucier_ terbaik di JarPlate, masuk dan langsung melihat Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ada masalah?," tanya Baekhyun heran. Takut-takut pelanggan komplain masalah kue buatannya.

"Apa kau sudah memasukkan cincing yang tadi aku berikan padamu?," Yoonji bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Baekhyun mengangguk, agak ragu, dan juga heran. "Apa yang terjadi?."

Yoonji menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan. Baiklah, aku ke depan dulu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada acara lamaran romantis di JarPlate," serunya sambil menutup pintu yang bertuliskan _Pastry Kitchen_ tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali memandang _white board_ sambil melepaskan celemek putih berlogo JarPlate di bagian kanan dengan namanya di bagian kiri. Dia sedikit tersentak saat pintu dapur tersebut kembali terbuka. Yoonji tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat acara lamaran salah satu artis ternama di Korea? Ayo," tanpa minta persetujuan Baekhyun, Yoonji langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari dapur.

Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali saat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya – begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya – adalah begitu banyaknya orang datang dan beberapa kamera dengan _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata memenuhi Jarplet di lantai satu ini. Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun bekerja disini, dan dia rasa ini adalah hari teramai di kafe tersebut selama dia bekerja di JarPlate.

"Apa itu wartawan?," tanya Baekhyun pada Yoonji yang sedang menatap berbinar apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Seorang lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap sedang tersenyum sambil memasangkan cincin ke seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam lurus di hadapannya. Baekhyun merasa mengenal wanita tersebut, jika dilihat dari postur belakang tubuhnya. Namun, dia tidak yakin, mengingat wanita itu membelakanginya.

"Hu-um. Mereka kesini untuk meliput acara lamaran eksklusif ini. Dia Kai, salah satu _rapper,_ penulis lagu dan juga penari terkenal di Seoul. Dia Michael Jackson-nya Korea, kau tahu? Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu. Kau kan baru beberapa bulan di Korea," Yoonji bergumam tak jelas.

"Wajar saja banyak wartawan disini, ini akan jadi berita besar dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Aku berani taruhan, kasus korupsi Oh Jeong Suk akan menghilang dari media manapun keesokan harinya. Dan BOM! Dia terlepas dari hukuman," Nara, sang _Tournant_ , tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Kini, Baekhyun diapit oleh dua wanita yang super berisik yang terkenal di JarPlate dengan segala informasi akuratnya.

"Jadi, ini hanya _setting_ -an?," Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang lelaki yang kini mencium lembut tangan si wanita. Bahkan, jika dia hanya melihat sekilas, Baekhyun sudah langsung tahu tatapan yang dilayangkan si artis yang kata Yoonji bernama Kai itu pada kekasihnya adalah tatapan penuh kasih dan tulus. Dia tidak yakin ini adalah sebuah drama untuk mengalihkan perhatian masyarakat akan kasus korupsi salah satu menteri Korea Selatan itu.

Nara dan Yoonji memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda?

"Ini asli, Baek, kalau kau bisa lihat tatapan penuh cinta yang dilayangkan Kai pada Kyungsoo," Nara langsung memutar bola matanya dan berakting seakan ingin muntah mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ yang dilontarkan oleh Yoonji.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir bahwa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Kau bilang tadi siapa? Kyungsoo?."

Yoonji kembali mengangguk. "Do Kyungsoo. Seorang desainer yang dibilang cukup terkenal di Korea, dan sangat terkenal di kalangan penikmat _fashion_. Dulu bekerja di _Victoria's Secret_. Bertemu dengan Kai di New York, menjalin kasih, meninggalkan pekerjaannya di _Victoria's Secret_ , kembali ke Korea karena tidak ingin jauh dari Kai, dan membuka butik dengan _brand_ nya sendiri disini."

"Dan itu adalah hal terbodoh dan terakhir yang akan dilakukan olehku atau seluruh wanita di dunia. Meninggallkan karir di _Victoria's Secret_ hanya untuk seorang lelaki…"

"Dia _rapper_ , penulis lagu dan seorang penari, kalau kau lupa," Yoonji memotong ucapan Nara. Nara kembali memutar bola matanya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh dua perempuan yang sebaya dengannya ini sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Sekarang terlihat Kai yang memeluk sang kekasih – si Kyungsoo – dan berpose di depan belasan _blitz_ kamera yang memotret mereka, berusaha memberikan foto yang terbaik untuk ditampilkan di media sesegera mungkin.

" _Yeah_ , terserah. Sekalipun dia seorang anak dari bapak presiden, aku rasa meninggalkan _Victoria's Secret_ hanya untuk mengalah dan mengejar cintanya ke Korea adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, kau tahu? Seharusnya Kai mengerti dan paham akan hal itu. _Victoria's Secret_ adalah impian banyak desainer. Kecuali, jika dia akan menikah dengan keturunan Steve Job," ucap Nara sarkastik.

Yoonji mengangguk. "Aku setuju dengan itu. Untung saja mereka akhirnya bertunangan. Jika tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyesal meninggalkan _Victoria's Secret_ hanya untuk mengejar yang tak pasti."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya di JarPlate ada acara lamaran semacam ini? Atau hal ini sudah sering dilakukan disini?," akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Sementara, otaknya masih berpikir keras, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini ingatannya sedikit buruk, entah itu efek obat yang diminumnya atau karena efek kelelahan bekerja.

"Hanya orang tertentu yang diizinkan oleh Manajer Park untuk mengadakan lamaran disini, mengingat Manajer Park tidak suka segala hal tentang keramaian, keributan dan sorotan media yang berlebihan di kafenya," jawab Nara.

"Untung saja Kai adalah teman dekat Manajer Park. Jika tidak, mungkin sedari tadi kita sudah kerepotan mengusir para wartawan tersebut," sambung Yoonji.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?," Yoonji mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mendesis.

"Aku seperti mengenal yang namanya Kyungsoo itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin," Baekhyun berusaha menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat si wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan jelas melalui pantulan kaca kafe, mengingat Kyungsoo masih membelakanginya.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin kau yang seorang koki mengenal mantan desainer Victoria, huh?," Nara tersenyum mengejek.

"Permisi, tunanganku ingin bertemu dengan koki yang membuat klapper pie tadi. Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," perhatian mereka teralih saat mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang bertanya pada seorang _waitress_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, itu kokinya. Chef Byun Baekhyun," si _waitress_ langsung menunjuk tepat kearah Baekhyun. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sementara, tunangan yang digandengnya berteriak keras sambil berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Teman Dari Masa Lalu**

 **Author : cherylion**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** _ **Genderswitch**_

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, baru bisa bergabung sekarang. Pekerjaan di dapur agak sedikit banyak tadi," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal sambil mengambil tempat di satu-satunya kursi yang masih tersedia diantara tiga kursi yang sudah terisi. Dia mengecup pipi wanita bermata bulat disampingnya sebelum meletakkan segelas _Frappucino Almond_ -nya di meja.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk jangan mengambil semua pekerjaan sekaligus. Aku memberimu jabatan sebagai _Sous Chef_ disini, ingat?," suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang semula sedang menyeruput minumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Aku masih baru disini. Sekalipun aku _Sous Chef_ , rasanya tidak etis aku malah bersantai-santai. Aku tidak mengambil semua pekerjaan, aku hanya mengajarkan beberapa hal yang ku tahu pada koki-koki disini. Aku tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _apa-ku-bilang?_

" _See?_ Aku sudah katakan bahwa kau termasuk beruntung, Park, bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, omset-mu tidak akan naik drastis seperti ini. Kau mendapatkan salah satu pattisier terbaik di dunia," seru Kyungsoo dengan berapi-api, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang manajer yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyung," Baekhyun berusaha mengelak sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengenal tunanganku sejak lama? Aku tidak percaya kita dipermainkan takdir seperti ini. Kau memiliki hubungan denganku dan Chanyeol, sedangkan tunanganku justru adalah teman baikmu," ucap Kai sambil nyengir.

Dia meneliti Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya dengan seksama. Perempuan ini sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum kelulusan _junior high school_. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub sambil berpikir bahwa sekarang perempuan dihadapannya ini sangat pintar menutupi kekurangannya. Bahkan, Kai yakin orang-orang tidak akan tahu kekurangan si koki terkenal Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga yakin, sang tunangan, Kyungsoo, tidak mengetahui siapa diri Baekhyun sebenarnya, mengingat Kyungsoo tadi bercerita bahwa Baekhyun sangat terkenal dengan kecantikannya sebagai satu-satunya orang asia di Le Cordon Bleu New York. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah koki tercantik sekaligus diva di angkatannya. Jadi, Kai menyimpulkan, setelah mereka lulus dari _junior high school_ dan kabar bahwa Baekhyun pindah kota – atau Negara, menurut gosip dari teman-teman sekolahnya – Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berubah dan menutupi dirinya sebenarnya. Itu kesimpulan yang bisa Kai ambil saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah _check up_ lagi? Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun _oppa_. Dia bertanya apakah aku tahu bahwa kau ada si Seoul? Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah doktermu di Korea dan menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu untuk menemuinya karena jadwal periksamu sudah lewat seminggu," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam, memandang Baekhyun heran, diikuti dengan tatapan yang sama dari Kai. Meminta penjelasan pada tunangannya atas ucapannya tadi. Sementara Baekhyun yang melihat itu bergerak gelisah.

"Kau sakit, Byun? Aku tidak tahu kau mengidap suatu penyakit. Seingatku, itu tidak tercantum dalam _resume_ mu, kalau aku tidak salah," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, langsung menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Dia berdehem sebentar. "Baekhyun terbiasa memeriksakan kesehatannya secara rutin, karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin suatu penyakit hinggap tanpa diketahui olehnya, lalu masuk ke dalam makanan yang dibuatnya. Itu berbahaya, kau tahu. Bukankah Le Cordon Bleu Prancis juga mengajarkan itu, kan?," Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Aku sudah hampir lupa hal itu, mengingat aku juga tidak bekerja di dapur."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sepelan mungkin, lalu tersenyum kecut pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Sementara diam-diam, dalam hati dia merutuk akan mencincang Kyungsoo begitu hanya ada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya, menyilangkan kaki, dan bersedekap sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa kau sengaja menerima Baekhyun bekerja di JarPlate?," tanya Kai, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari ponselnya. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke dapur beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Kyungsoo juga sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, di ruangan pribadi Chanyeol – atau sebut saja kantornya.

Chanyeol mendongak. Meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar. "Aku bukan sengaja menerimanya, aku yang menawarkannya pekerjaan atas saran Gordon Ramsey, oke," koreksi Chanyeol.

"Lalu, setelah tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang disarankan oleh Ramsey adalah Byun Baekhyun yang _itu_ , kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja? Kau ingin mengulang kejadian masa lalu, Park?," tanya Kai dengan nada sarkasme khasnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. " _Oh, come on, Jong_. Itu hanya masa lalu. Baekhyun saja tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut," cecar Chanyeol sambil menyebutkan nama asli si _rapper_ terkenal sekaligus teman baiknya ini.

"Dia mengingatmu?," Kai terkejut.

"Dia mengingatmu, Jongin. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengingatku," Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya saat itu, Park. Sialan!," rutuk Kai. Kai sampai sekarang masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa tahan berteman dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki terjahat, menurut Kai. Lelaki tidak tahu diri, kejam dan tukang perintah.

"Kau memang tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi, kau berdiri disampingku saat itu. Ingat, kau berdiri di sampingku, dan hanya menatapnya," tegas Chanyeol. Mengingatkan Kai bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang brengsek.

Kai menatapnya tajam. "Tapi aku tidak pernah ikut-ikutan _menyentuhnya_. Dengar, Park. Baekhyun adalah teman baik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sering menceritakan Baekhyun padaku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang dia maksud adalah Baekhyun yang _itu_. Jika Kyungsoo sampai tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun di masa lalu, apalagi sampai dia tahu bahwa kau – termasuk aku –" Kai menambahkan dirinya dengan terpaksa melihat tatapan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"- pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Baekhyun di masa lalu, dan kalau sampai Kyungsoo marah besar padaku, apalagi sampai mempengaruhi rencana pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah akan membeberkan segalanya ke media, Park. Dan. Kau. Selesai," peringatan keras dari Kai membuat Chanyeol tercenung. Berpikir sesaat.

"Aku bukan Chanyeol yang dulu lagi, Kai. Aku sudah berubah, bahkan semenjak kita di _junior high school_ , aku sudah tidak pernah _menyentuh_ Baekhyun sedikitpun sejak saat itu. Aku, hanya menerimanya karena aku sedang membutuhkan koki, dan JarPlate membutuhkan dia. Hanya itu. Aku… aku menyesal."

Dan Kai sukses tercenung melihat Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. _Apakah dia terlalu keras terhadap Chanyeol?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di halte bus yang tak jauh dari JarPlate, saat dilihatnya sesosok wanita berambut _blonde_ sedang berdiri tegak di halte bus tersebut.

Baekhyun, yang sedang menunggu bus, terkejut saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Dia mengintip saat kaca mobil itu diturunkan.

"Butuh tumpangan, Byun?," kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari dalam mobil. Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Dan reflek mundur dua langkah, lalu membungkuk sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah pemilik JarPlate, atasannya.

"Tidak perlu, Manajer Park. Aku sedang menunggu jemputan," Baekhyun menolak dengan halus. Sebulan dia bekerja di JarPlate, dia selalu menghindari Chanyeol sebisa mungkin. Untungnya Chanyeol bukan tipe atasan yang suka mengecek karyawannya setiap saat. Dan walaupun dia adalah seorang _Sous Chef_ , sejauh ini dia belum pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Chanyeol jika itu menyangkut soal JarPlate. Biasanya, Chanyeol selalu berinteraksi dengan _Executive Chef_. Dan Baekhyun, serta koki yang lain juga selalu menyampaikan segala hal dengan sang _Executive Chef_ , yang menjadi perantara antara dia dan Chanyeol. Pengecualian, saat pertama kali dia bertemu untuk tanda tangan kontrak, dan saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk berkumpul sehari setelah lamaran fenomenal tersebut.

"Jika jemputan yang kau maksud adalah bus, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, Byun. Kau salah satu koki terbaikku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu favorit JarPlate," Chanyeol masih berusaha mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik ke mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu seseorang…," ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkatnya saat dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon. Sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha mengintip dari kaca mobilnya, menunggu sambil mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sendiri saja menggunakan taksi," Chanyeol langsung menampilkan seringaiannya. Sepertinya, semesta mendukungnya untuk membawa wanita itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _oppa._ Aku akan menggunakan taksi, tidak akan menggunakan bus."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, walaupun dia penasaran setengah mati siapa yang dipanggil _oppa_ oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sehun sedang sibuk. Dia tidak akan mau repot-repot menjemputku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berjanji besok akan menemuimu…"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terdiam agak lama, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum kecut. Sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha tidak terlalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, berusaha terlihat santai.

" _Ne_ , aku mengerti. Aku juga menyayangimu, sampaikan salamku pada Bibi."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terakhir sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun. Dia berusaha menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang kata orang bisa memikat wanita manapun.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu tidak bisa menjemputmu, Byun. Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau tidak keberatan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun masih berdiri. Sedikit ragu untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Namun, pada akhirnya dia masuk perlahan ke dalam mobil Chanyeol, menutup pintu dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Masukkan alamatmu ke GPS. Aku akan mengantarmu sementara kau bisa beristirahat jika kau lelah," Chanyeol berkata tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun, berusaha fokus pada jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau dipanggil Manajer Park," Yoonji tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapurnya. Baekhyun, yang sedang menuangkan keju leleh keatas sebuah _cake_ yang diletakkan diatas _cake tray_ , hanya bergumam tak jelas, sebelum menyuruh salah satu _station chef_ yang bertugas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ada perlu apa Manajer Park memanggilku?," tanyanya sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Tidak tahu. Tadi Pak Jung menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk segera menemui Manajer Park. Sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan. Cepatlah kesana. Manajer Park tidak suka menunggu lama," Yoonji pun kembali menutup pintu dapur.

Baekhyun melepaskan celemeknya, sambil memberi beberapa perintah pada beberapa _station chef_. Lalu segera keluar menuju lantai tiga. Dan lagi-lagi dia merutuk kenapa tidak tersedianya lift. Ini juga salah satu alasan dia menghindari Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin betisnya menjadi besar karena terlalu sering turun naik dua lantai sekaligus.

Youngmi, sekretaris Chanyeol, yang dulu pernah Baekhyun jumpai saat ingin menandatangani kontra kerjanya, menyapa Baekhyun dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk keruangan Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, Byun. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu," Chanyeol langsung _to the point_ saat Baekhyun baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di kantor – atau sebut saja ruangan pribadi – Chanyeol. Dia kembali meneliti. Ruangan itu masih tetap sama seperti sebulan yang lalu dia berkunjung kesini.

"Kau ingin minum apa?," Chanyeol kembali membuka kulkas besar dua pintunya. Baekhyun penasaran, apa isi kulkasnya itu supermarket? Karena lelaki itu menawarkannya seperti memiliki apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan. Seperti 'jika kau ingin jus buah naga, maka aku akan membawakannya kehadapanmu'.

"Tidak perlu, Manajer Park. Aku sedang tidak haus," Baekhyun berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin. Berharap Chanyeol mengerti sinyal yang dia berikan, bahwa dia tidak ingin berlama-lama diruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, segelas jus stroberi dingin dengan bulir-bulir air hasil endapan es yang menetes diluar gelas, muncul dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu mau tidak mau meneguk ludahnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai stroberi, Byun. Minumlah, cuaca Seoul sedang panas-panasnya saat ini. Aku tahu kau bahkan tidak sempat minum. JarPlate memang sedang ramai-ramainya saat ini," Chanyeol sendiri membuka sebuah kola dingin, yang langsung menimbulkan suara berdesis akibat fermentasi soda yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, tetap tidak menyentuh jus stroberinya. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Ada apa Manajer memanggilku?."

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia meletakkan kaleng kola-nya. Dan memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Byun. Kau bisa memanggilku Park, seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo memanggilku. Atau Chanyeol juga tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita teman?."

Baekhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia tertawa sinis dalam hati. _Dia pikir dia siapa mengatakan bahwa dia temanku?_ Namun, Baekhyun tetap berusaha menampilkan wajah sopannya, dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Manajer Park. Aku tidak bisa. Kau adalah atasanku, dan aku bukan temanmu – teknisnya begitu," Baekhyun berusaha menampilkan senyum merasa bersalahnya. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum mengejek, memandang remeh pria di depannya. _Teman katamu, Park?_

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman. Teman Kyungsoo adalah temanku juga," Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu respon wanita di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, apa yang membuat anda memanggilku, Manajer Park," Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan atasan yang mengaku sebagai temannya ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Perempuan ini bahkan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia berdehem kecil, lalu merubah raut wajahnya dengan santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Byun. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau bahkan tidak datang saat upacara kelulusan kita. Padahal saat itu aku mencarimu."

Baekhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Dia meremas jari-jarinya, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh. Tidak, dia bahkan belum meminum obatnya siang ini. Dia tidak boleh kelepasan, apalagi disaat dia sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berkeringat, Byun," Chanyeol yang melihat itu berusaha menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang saling terkepal di pahanya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu reflek menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Dia berusaha menarik nafas perlahan. Lalu menatap Chanyeol, yang balas menatapnya heran.

"Apa AC-nya kurang kuat?," Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Dia lalu beranjak, hendak mengambil remot AC di meja kerjanya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku rasa ada baiknya kita tidak mengungkit masa lalu. Bukankah itu lebih baik?," perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Dia berbalik, lalu memandang Baekhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sedikit lama, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan dengan kekehannya, lalu bersedekap sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya dan menatap Baekhyun – yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis, seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Begitukah? Jadi, apakah kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal?."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun seperti meremehkannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, kalau-kalau salah lihat. Namun, saat dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. _Mungkin aku butuh kopi_.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimulai ataupun diakhiri, Manajer Park. Anggap saja di masa lalu, kita tidak pernah saling kenal. Mulai sekarang aku adalah salah satu koki terbaikmu, dan kau adalah atasanku. Hanya itu. Dengan begitu, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun lembut, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Begitu?," Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun berdiri dan pamit. Saat dia akan membuka pintu, dia kembali berbalik kearah Chanyeol.

"Dan, um, terima kasih atas tawaranmu untuk menjadi temanku, aku terharu bahkan rasanya hampir menangis, mengingat dari dulu aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, Park Chanyeol," setelah itu Baekhyun menghilang seiring dengan menutupnya pintu kantor Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta pikiran dan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Well_ , itu artinya dia ingin balas dendam, Park," Kai berkata sinis sambil memainkan gelas berisi alkohol dan beberapa balok es batu. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya sedang menatap gelasnya dengan tatapan kosong, sambil memainkan bibir gelas dengan tangannya.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?."

"Kau belum meminta maaf padanya?," Kai berteriak kaget. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bahkan dari awal kau bertemu kembali dengannya, kau belum mengucapkan kata maaf sepeser huruf pun?," Kai membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Tata bahasamu salah, Jong. Tidak pernah ada kata sepeser diletakkan di depan kata huruf," Chanyeol mengoreksi perkataan Kai, sementara Kai hanya memandangnya malas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?," pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Kai terdiam. _Well,_ dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan, dia tidak bisa member saran. Karena bagaimanapun juga, secara tidak langsung dia dulu berada di pihak Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan terus hidup dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku… aku hanya ingin dia memaafkanku. Hanya itu," suara lirih Chanyeol membuat Kai menoleh. Dia tertegun saat melihat sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata Chanyeol. Kai bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Chanyeol menangis.

"Aku memintanya bekerja untukku karena aku ingin dekat dengannya, aku… hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Dan setelah itu, Kai hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mendengar tangisan pilu dari lelaki disebelahnya. Lelaki yang dia sebut tidak tahu diri ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Istilah yang digunakan:**

 _Pattisier =_ _koki yang bekerja di dapur profesional. Memiliki keterampilan dalam pembuatan kue, makanan penutup, roti, dan makanan/dessert lainnya. Mereka biasanya bekerja di hotel besar, bistro, restoran, toko roti, dan beberapa kafe. Dan biasanya, pattisier memiliki dapur dan bidang/station nya sendiri, terpisah dari dapur utama._

 _Executive Chef = Bisa dikatakan Kepala Koki/Restoran. Bertugas dan bertanggung jawab pada hal apapun yang menyangkut dapur, pengkreasian resep, manajemen staff dan segala hal tentang kelancaran bisnis restoran/kafe tersebut._

 _Sous Chef_ _= asisten dari executive chef dan mempunyai bidang yang sama. Bisa dikatakan sebagai wakil executive chef. Biasanya bertugas untuk membuat jadwal yang diperlukan executive chef jika sedang off duty. Biasanya, sous chef hanya ada di restoran besar, karena terkadang mereka menempatkan beberapa sous chef sekaligus, namun dalam bidang/station yang berbeda._

 _Aboyeur = bertugas mengantar pesanan dari tempat makan ke dapur, begitu juga sebaliknya. Biasanya Aboyeur juga memberikan '_ finishing touch' _atau sentuhan terakhir dan memastikan bahwa makanan tersebut layak disajikan, sebelum diantar pada pelanggan. Aboyeur biasa dipakai di restoran/bistro yang besar dan mewah, karena jika hanya kafe/restoran kecil, tugas ini dirangkap dengan executive chef atau sous chef._

 _Station Chef = Koki stasiun adalah koki yang bertugas menangani hanya satu bagian dari dapur, misalnya sup, salad, atau panggangan. Mereka bekerja di bawah sous chef._

 _Saucier (Sauté Chef) = koki yang bertugas khusus untuk makanan yang hanya diolah dengan cara menumis serta bertanggung jawab atas saus-saus untuk makanan lainnya (tidak untuk saus kue)._

 _Tournant (Roundsman) = koki yang bertugas untuk menggantikan bagian mana yang kekurangan tenaga dan membutuhkan bantuan koki. Biasanya dipegang oleh lelaki, karena pekerjaan ini cukup berat dan menguras energi, karena biasanya Tournant cenderung bisa memasak segala jenis masakan._

* * *

 _Well, um,_ jika ada beberapa bagian yang tidak kalian mengerti dalam ff ini, bisa kalian tanyakan di kotak _review_ , akan saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Saya harap, penjelasan saya mengenai bidang-bidang koki ini cukup jelas.

 _So, can I get some review?_

Sincerely,

Cherylion


	3. Chapter 2: Peran Yang Menutupi Segalanya

Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depannya, yang juga menatapnya, seperti menunggu kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana, _oppa_?," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kedua tangannya yang berada di pahanya, saling terikat dan meremas satu sama lain.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Tidak, Baek."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya. "Aku membutuhkannya, _oppa_. Aku… aku takut kalau-kalau aku bisa kambuh kapan saja. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan melukai diriku sendiri. Yang aku takutkan adalah aku akan melukai orang lain."

Jaehyun kembali terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan lebih intens. Ini sulit, pikirnya. Baekhyun adalah pasiennya sekaligus sepupunya. Dan dengan seenaknya, gadis ini datang ke rumah sakit tempat dia bertugas, lalu tanpa basa-basi memintanya untuk menaikkan dosis obat yang dikonsumsi gadis di depannya ini.

"Kalau aku memberikan dosis 500mg padamu, aku takut efeknya akan lebih parah, Baek," Jaehyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang terasa sudah merebak akan keluar. Tidak, dia butuh untuk meningkatkan dosisnya. Akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol semakin sering. Dia takut akan kelepasan dan berakhir dengan melukai orang lain.

" _Oppa_ , ku mohon…"

"Jangan membuatku berada dalam posisi sulit, Baek," Jaehyun berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Dia juga sama sulitnya. Baekhyun adalah anak, cucu dan keponakan kesayangan keluarga Byun, karena dia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarga Byun. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun, sangat. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin terkena amukan dari keluarganya, apalagi jika ayahnya sampai tahu bahwa dia menaikkan dosis obat Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa ayahnya langsung menyuntikkan anastesi padanya.

Suara isak tangis langsung memasuki pendengarannya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kulit nya yang juga putih namun tidak sepucat Baekhyun, terlihat sedikit memerah. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan jongkok di depan Baekhyun, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, maaf. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, hm? Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku menaikkan dosis obatmu. Aku dokter, Baek. Aku doktermu, sekaligus _oppa_ mu. Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka. Jadi, tolong, pahami juga posisiku saat ini," Jaehyun menatap wajah adik sepupunya yang penuh dengan air mata ini. Baekhyun terisak parah. Jaehyun ingat, sudah 4 tahun dia tidak melihat Baekhyun terisak separah ini. Gadis ini benar-benar kacau.

"Aku… hiks… aku tidak mau melukai orang lain, _oppa_. Aku… hiks… aku tidak ingin… hiks… tidak ingin… hiks… dibilang monster. Aku… hiks… bukan monster, _oppa_ ," kata-kata Baekhyun sukses membuat Jaehyun tercenung. Gadis ini, adiknya, permata keluarga Byun, akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang Jaehyun rasa sudah dia pendam selama belasan tahun. Monster. Baekhyun menyebut dirinya monster. Secara sadar.

Jaehyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Mengusap kepala dan punggungnya dengan lembut. Membenamkan wajah Baekhyun pada dadanya, mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. "Kau bukan monster, Baek. Tenanglah, aku disini."

Perlahan emosi Baekhyun mulai terkontrol. Tangisannya juga sudah mereda, hanya sesekali terdengar sesegukan kecil. Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan gadis kecil di depannya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Dengar, aku adalah doktermu. Aku _oppa_ mu. Ingat itu, Baek. Jadi, maukah kau mendengarkan kata-kataku sekarang?," Jaehyun menunggu Bakhyun menjawabnya, sambil tetap mengelus lembut tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya. Menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menaikkan dosis obatmu. Tidak akan pernah. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya satu. Hadapi Park Chanyeol, hadapi masa lalumu. Sebagai doktermu aku menyarankan agar kau mencari tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol melakukan itu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Jaehyun. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku melukai orang lain lagi?," ucapnya lirih. Jaehyun kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak akan kalau kau selalu minum obatmu dengan rutin, Baek. Ingat! Kau sudah berlatih selama sepuluh tahun tentang bagaimana cara mengontrol emosimu. Dan kau berhasil, ingat? Kau berhasil mengontrol emosimu saat Chanyeol mengungkit masa lalumu. Ini tidak akan apa-apa. Yang kau perlu sekarang adalah minum obatmu dengan rutin, jangan sia-siakan usahamu sepuluh tahun ini dalam mengontrol emosi, dan cari tahu apa alasan dibalik tindakan Chanyeol padamu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa berdamai pada dirimu, pada semuanya."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Jaehyun. Berusaha meminta kepastian. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, namun pasti. Memberi kekuatan pada permata keluarga Byun yang sempat terkisis di masa lalu ini.

"Aku, akan mencobanya," ucapan pelan Baekhyun sukses membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Dia kembali memeluk Baekhyun, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun – kapanpun. Dan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, bahwa Baekhyun bukan seorang monster.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Peran Yang Menutupi Segalanya**

 **Author: cherylion**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** _ **Genderswitch**_

 **Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kayu coklat yang bertuliskan _Staff Only_ sambil mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepolan kecil. Perempuan itu langsung menuju salah satu loker dengan namanya tertera di depan loker tersebut. Membukanya dan meletakkan tas tangannya di dalam loker. Baekhyun lalu membuka kemejanya, yang hanya menyisakan _tank top_ hitam dan menggantinya dengan kaos coklat muda lengan panjang berlogo JarPlate. Dia juga mengambil apron dengan warna yang sama namun dengan gradien yang sedikit lebih tajam, dan tak lupa _headwear_ dengan warna senada dengan apron.

Baekhyun menutup lokernya dan berjalan keluar lalu segera masuk ke pintu besi bertuliskan _Pastry Kitchen_ sambil memakai _headwear_ dan memastikan topinya terpasang dengan baik, sehingga tidak akan ada rambut yang jatuh saat dia membuat adonan. Dia melihat tulisan di _white board_ sembari mengikat apronnya ke belakang tubuhnya. _White board_ itu terlihat penuh dengan berbagai tulisan dari Pak Jung, si _Executive Chef._ Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat sisi sebelah kiri dari papan tulis berwarna putih itu penuh dengan tulisan juga tempelan-tempelan kerta warna-warni. Di bagian paling atasnya tertera: _Order for today, 2015/7/_ 20\. Baekhyun membaca dengan teliti: seloyang Tarlet _Apple_ ukuran _large_ dengan toping buah pesanan Nona Song, dua puluh biji _Meat Cheese Klapper Tart_ yang dipesan oleh Jung Hyemi – begitu yang tertulis disitu – dan, oh, Baekhyun hanya mendengus geli membaca satu menu lagi: seloyang _Strawberry Shortcake_ dengan ukuran _large_ atas pesanan Dokter Ahn. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku apronnya dan mencari sebuah kontak, setelah akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya di salah satu _station_ dalam mode _speaker_. Sembari menunggu panggilan diangkat, Baekhyun membuka kulkas besi besar yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah apel segar, _cream cheese_ , _Camembert_ ukuran kecil dan sekotak _strawberry_ ukuran medium yang berwarna merah dan terlihat segar. Baekhyun meletakkannya pada nampan berukuran besar lalu membuka lemari yang berada diatas kepalanya. Mengambil beberapa tepung, membacanya, meletakkannya kembali, lalu mengambil yang lain, meletakkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, sampai dia menemukan bungkusan berwarna coklat dengan logo JarPlate bertuliskan _Self-Raising Flour_ dan meletakkannya pada nampan yang sudah hampir terisi penuh. Dia juga mengambil _Custard Powder_ dengan logo JarPlate, lalu menutup lemari kayu diatasnya dan mengangkat nampan besar itu kembali menuju _station_ nya.

Bunyi dering sambungan telepon yang khas masih terdengar dari ponselnya, menandakan bahwa teleponnya sama sekali belum diangkat. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kembali mengambil nampan besar lainnya, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak besar telur ayam dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati pada nampan. Dia kembali membuka lemari lainnya yang berada di kubikel di atas kepalanya, saat suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar dari ponselnya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya?," Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mendekatkannya padanya sambil kembali membuka lemari-lemari diatas kepalanya.

" _Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ ," suara serak terdengar dari seberang. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau baru bangun? Kau tidak bekerja?."

" _Aku libur hari ini. Mirae akan datang bersama si kembar. Ah, ibu bertanya apakah kau sudah menerima pesana_ Strawberry Shortcake _nya?_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun dia langsung menepuk dahinya. Merasa bodoh bahwa Jaehyun tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Sudah. Karena itu aku meneleponmu memastikan bahwa apakah benar kau yang memesan seloyang besar _Strawberry Shortcake_ ," Baekhyun kembali pada pekerjaannya, mencari-cari bungkusan yang bertuliskan _Cornstarch_ , sampai akhirnya dia menemukan bungkusan kuning bergambar jagung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah seberang. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, menunggu suara Jaehyun kembali terdengar.

" _Baek, kau sedang apa?_ ," suara berat Jaehyun kembali terdengar, namun tidak seserak yang tadi.

"Aku? Sedang berada di dapur JarPlate, menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat pesanan kue."

" _Ah, ibu bilang dia tidak mau kau menggunakan Camembert untuk Strawberry Shortcake_ nya _. Si kembar lebih menyukai Cottage, jadi tolong ganti dengan itu_ ," Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Orang mana yang menggunakan _Cottage_ untuk membuat _Strawberry Shortcake_ yang merupakan kue manis?

" _Dan jangan membantah. Aku tahu itu aneh, menggunakan keju dengan rasa asam untuk Strawberry Shortcake. Tapi si kembar menyukai kue yang agak asam. Mereka berpesan agar rasa strawberrynya terasa. Jadi, tolong gunakan saja itu_ ," ucapan Jaehyun sukses membuat Baekhyun merenggut kesal, kembali membuka kulkas dan mengambil mangkuk kecil yang didalamnya terdapat aluminium yang membungkus sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?," Baekhyun kembali pada _station_ nya. Meneliti apakah ada yang masih kurang.

" _Kau bekerja sendiri? Kenapa sepi sekali?_ ," Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Memang hanya ada dia sendiri di dapur ini. Dia melirik jam di atas _white board_. 9.30. Sementara JarPlate baru akan buka setengah jam lagi.

"Aku sengaja datang cepat, karena pesanan hari ini cukup banyak. Yang lain mungkin akan datang lima belas menit lagi…," ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat pintu besi di dapurnya terbuka dengan sedikit keras. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan kemaja putih beraksen hitam di kerah yang digulung sampai siku. Rambutnya hari ini ditata sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, entah kenapa dia melihat Chanyeol sangat mempesona hari ini dengan kemeja putih yang menampilkan bidang dadanya dengan jelas.

" _Oppa_ , aku tutup dulu. Nanti setelah selesai aku akan meneleponmu supaya kau bisa menjemputnya," Baekhyun kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens.

" _Oh, geurae. Hati-hati, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Aku akan datang saat makan siang. Aku menyayangimu_ ," Baekhyun buru-buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menjawab perkataan Jaehyun. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dalam saku apronnya, lalu kembali fokus pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu menyapa atasannya itu. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Manajer Park?."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam. Melihat Baekhyun juga membalas tatapannya, walaupun bukan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, lalu berdehem kecil.

"Aku harap kau bisa membedakan profesionalisme kerja dengan kehidupan pribadimu, Byun."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menautkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berkencan, tapi jangan lakukan itu saat kau masih berada di lingkungan JarPlate," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Baekhyun akhirnya paham dan mengangguk maklum. Lalu dia kembali tersenyum lembut pada atasannya itu.

"Aku pikir, di kontrak tidak dikatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh berkencan dalam lingkungan JarPlate. Lagipula, aku pikir tidak masalah aku melakukan hal itu selama tidak mengurangi kinerja ku, benar kan, Manajer Park? Bukankah kinerjaku selalu meningkat selama aku bekerja disini dan pendapatan JarPlate juga naik, benar kan?," Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar lembut, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bersikap sinis dan dingin.

Chanyeol kembali memandangnya tajam, lalu terkekeh pada akhirnya. "Kau benar, Byun. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali fokus pada Chanyeol. Menatapnya heran seolah berkata apa-lagi-yang-kau-tunggu-cepat-keluar-karena-aku-harus-bekerja. Chanyeol yang sepertinya paham, kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau punya rencana saat makan siang nanti? Kyungsoo baru saja meneleponku, bahwa dia ingin memesan _Wedding Cake_ di JarPlate dan ingin kau sendiri yang turun tangan mendesain dan membuatnya. Jadi, dia bilang dia akan datang saat jam makan siang nanti untuk membicarakan desainnya."

Baekhyun menangguk singkat. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti."

"Baiklah. Um…," Baekhyun kembali menautkan alisnya, menunggu Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Karena tak kunjung mendengar suara dari mulut lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya ini, Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu dibicarakan, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Manajer Park."

"Tunggu, apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Um, _well_ , aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun kembali menetralkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat hari ini agar kita bisa makan malam. Kau bisa tentukan tempatnya, Manajer Park," jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, lalu tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti."

Baekhyun langsung menghela nafasnya yang dari tadi sempat tertahan. _Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam? Ada apa ini?_ Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk membuat pesanan hari ini. Dia pikir, tidak ada salahnya mencoba berteman dengan Chanyeol. Mencoba sedikit berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mencoba mengikuti saran Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk menyandar di kursi kerjanya, memutar-mutar pulpen dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya sambil memutar pelan kursinya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menerima ajakan makan malamnya. _Oh_ , Kai bahkan terkejut saat dia memberitahukan hal ini tadi. Baekhyun juga sedikit santai saat mereka berempat berkumpul di kafe lantai 1 untuk membahas masalah desain _Wedding Cake_ Kyungsoo dan Kai. Namun, bukan itu yang mengganjal pikiran pemilik JarPlate ini. Dia masih berpikir tentang perkataan pria yang ada di _line_ telepon dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi – yang dia pikir adalah kekasih Baekhyun.

 _Jangan lupa minum obatmu_.

Obat? Baekhyun sakit? Tapi, sedari tadi dia meneliti wajah Baekhyun dan mengamati Baekhyun dari luar dapur. Perempuan itu jauh dari kata sakit. Dia terlihat sangat baik, bahkan tersenyum pada beberapa pegawai dan koki. Dia juga sesekali tertawa kecil saat merespon candaan yang dibuat Kai atau Kyungsoo saat makan siang tadi. Jadi, apa yang salah dengan diri gadis itu sampai Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun punya dokter pribadi, bahwa Baekhyun telat seminggu dari jadwal periksa rutin, dan lelaki tadi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk jangan lupa meminum obatnya.

 _Apa psikisnya yang sakit?_ Chanyeol tersentak saat pikirannya malah teralih ke hal itu. Itu masuk akal. Baekhyun baik-baik saja secara fisik. Tapi, mungkin tidak secara psikis. Orang yang sakit jiwa saja jika minum obat rutin tidak akan terlihat seperti orang sakit, asal dia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Lalu apa yang membuat Baekhyun sakit jiwa? Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu membuat Chanyeol duduk tegak dengan wajah pucat. Dia mengusak wajahnya kasar. Bukan, tolong katakan apa yang dipikirannya tidak benar.

Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. _Aku sudah selesai. Apakah kita akan pergi sekarang?_.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 6.30. Sudah hampir tiba waktunya makan malam. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Dilihatnya Youngmi, asistennya juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sebelum kau pulang, tolong telepon Jung Daehyun dan katakan padanya bahwa aku akan tiba di restorannya setengah jam lagi. Dan bilang padanya bahwa aku akan datang bersama Byun Baekhyun," selesai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuruni tangga. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Dan membawa Baekhyun pada Daehyun mungkin salah satu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung meneliti restoran bergaya eropa ini sesaat setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam restoran yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah salah satu restoran Itali terenak di Seoul. La Piazza, begitu yang tertera pada plang nama besar yang terpasang megah diatas restoran ini. _Chanyeol mengajaknya makan pizza untuk makan malam mereka?_

Seorang _waitress_ langsung memimpin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke sebuah meja dengan kapasitas 4 orang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya, memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Apa ada orang lain yang akan bergabung dengan kita?," Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol dan meletakkan serbet di pahanya.

"Temanku pemilik restoran ini. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya. Dia bilang dia akan bergabung dengan kita…," ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat dilihatnya seseorang dengan perawakan tegap menghampirinya. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun melihat kearah yang dilihat Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba pupil matanya membesar, sekalipun dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat kelopak matanya juga ikut membuka lebar.

"Lihat siapa yang berkunjung ke restoranku yang tidak seberapa ini," Daehyun, lelaki yang disebut Chanyeol saat dikantornya tadi – sekaligus pemilik La Piazza – menepuk bahu Chanyeol singkat, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ini yang dia tunggu dari tadi.

Saat asistennya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan datang bersama seorang dengan nama Byun Baekhyun, Daehyun sudah curiga bahwa Baekhyun yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun _mereka_ dulu. Namun, dia tidak yakin akan hal itu, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol dulu adalah kepala dari segala tindakan yang mereka lakukan terhadap Byun Baekhyun _ini_. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan bersedia datang dengan si Byun itu. Dan setelah melihat seorang gadis dengan kulit putih pucat yang dihiasi _make-up_ tipis serta rambut blonde bergelombang duduk dengan anggun tepat di hadapannya, mau tak mau seringaiannya muncul. Gadis ini masih hidup rupanya.

"Dan, _oh_ , aku tersanjung La Piazza kedatangan seorang murid kebanggaan Le Cordon Bleu dan sang permata-nya si tua Ramsey itu," dengan tidak tahu malunya, Daehyun berjalan ke samping Baekhyun, mengambil tangan gadis itu dengan lembut, memandangnya sejenak dan menciumnya lembut sambil membungkuk ala pangeran negeri dongeng. Baekhyun terkesiap, dan langsung menarik tangannya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal gila, Dae," Chanyeol memperingatinya dengan nada tajam saat Daehyun justru mengambil tempat di depan Baekhyun dan memandang Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di meja.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa teman lama, Park. Apa kabar Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kita semua berhubungan kembali. Kau, tahu? Kita sama-sama berkutat dibidang kuliner. Chanyeol atasanmu, kau koki terbaiknya, dan sekarang kau makan malam di restoranku. Ini menarik."

Chanyeol yang melihat seringaian Daehyun menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Dia kembali mengeluarkan perkataan intimidasinya. "Tolong hentikan, Dae. Aku kesini karena ingin makan malam, bukan mendengar cerita masa lalu."

Daehyun memandang Chanyeol takjub. "Wow, jadi sekarang kau berubah menjadi Peter Parker yang berusaha melindungi Mary Jane? Atau sebenarnya kau adalah _spiderman_ yang berpura-pura baik padahal sebenarnya kaulah penyebab matinya Mary Jane, huh?."

Seorang _waitress_ perempuan menghampiri mereka sambil memberikan menu, seolah-olah mengerti bahwa suasana di meja nomor 14 ini sedikit kaku dan dingin.

Daehyun langsung mengembalikan buku menu pada karyawannya dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Hidangkan makanan terbaik kita," sang _waitress_ langsung pergi setelah mendengar perintah Daehyun. Sementara Baekhyun, dia berusaha tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya. Setelah sang _waitress_ pergi, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, membuat kedua lelaki yang berada di depannya memandangnya.

"Aku perlu menggunakan toilet sebentar," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua lelaki – yang mengaku sebagai temannya itu – Baekhyun langsung melangkah ke belakang restoran, ke pintu bertuliskan _Women_. Dia menutup pintu dan berdiri di depan kaca wastafet. Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia lalu melihat tangan kanannya yang tadi sempat dicium Daehyun, mengusapnya pelan. Seakan tersadar tujuan awalnya ke toilet, Baekhyun membongkar tas tangannya dan mengambil botol berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna hijau dari dalam botol itu dan menelannya tanpa menggunakan air. Dia kembali memasukkan obat itu ke dalam tas, lalu menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya yang panjang dan mencuci tangannya. Pandangannya kembali terpaku pada pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit terlihat, memperlihatnya garis-garis merah yang cukup banyak. Buru-buru diturunkannya kembali lengan kemejanya, mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Maaf agak lama," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Jadi kita akan makan Pizza malam ini, Manajer Park?," tanya Baekhyun berusaha tetap anggun. Daehyun yang melihat cara gadis itu bertingkah, kembali menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, Byun. Nama restoran ini memang La Piazza, tapi kau akan terkejut melihat kreasi koki terbaik kami yang menyulap sepotong pizza menjadi _main course_ yang sangat menakjubkan," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Daehyun.

Keheningan terjadi agak lama, sampai Baekhyun kembali memandang dua lelaki di hadapannya. " _Well,_ sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut ketika Manajer Park membawaku kesini yang ternyata adalah restoranmu, Daehyun- _ssi_ ," Daehyun yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit kaku. Seperti menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bukankah ini takdir, Byun? Kita seperti dipermainkan takdir. Aku juga mendengar bahwa tunangan Jongin adalah teman baikmu, hm?," Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ingin melihat respon dari gadis _mereka_ ini.

Baekhyun tetap tenang, sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia mengganti senyum kecilnya dengan seringaian kecil. "Benar, Daehyun- _ssi_. Kita seperti dipermainkan takdir. Seperti ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, dimana _teman-teman_ lamaku muncul satu persatu. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu siapa lagi yang akan muncul selanjutnya. Kang Seulgi, mungkin?."

Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Daehyun menegang. Wajah mereka mendadak pias, dan mungkin akan bertambah pucat jika tidak diinterupsi oleh _waitress_ yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Baekhyun yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan tegang begitu, _teman_. Aku hanya bercanda," namun perkataan Baekhyun tidak merubah apapun. Kedua lelaki di hadapannya terlihat seperti terhisap kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

 **Istilah yang digunakan:**

 _Headwear = topi khusus yang biasa digunakan oleh para koki._

 _Camembert = keju dengan bentuk bundar yang diameter dan tingginya bervariasi. Keju ini dibuat sangat tipis dan dibungkus dalam kotak kayu bundar. Camembert memiliki tekstur yang lembut dengan kulitnya yang dilapisi jamur putih. Keju ini cepat meleleh, jadi sangat baik untuk diolah menjadi olesan kue._

 _Cottage = keju lembut yang dibuat dari dadih dan memiliki rasa yang asam. Teksturnya kental dan rasanya sedikit asam. Biasa digunakan untuk salad sandwich dan snack. Bisa juga dicampur dengan krim atau bumbu untuk mempertajam rasa dan aroma._

 _Self-Raising Flour = tepung terigu yang sudah diberi pengembang. Cake yang dibuat dengan tepung ini lebih tahan lama bila dibiarkan sebelum dipanggang dan tidak akan menjadi bantat. Cake yang menggunakan tepung ini juga akan mengembang dengan baik._

 _Custard Powder = tepung yang dibuat dari campuran tepung kentang, gula, susu, kuning telur dan bahan pengental lainnya. Berbentuk bubuk halus berwarna kekuningan. Biasa digunakan untuk membuat vla._

 _Cornstarch = biasa dikenal dengan tepung jagung atau tepung maizena. Terbuat dari sari pati biji jagung, berguna untuk mengentalkan sup atau membuat cookies atau kue menjadi lembut._

* * *

Um, _well_ , saya sedikit terkejut melihat respon di Chapter 1, itu yang buat saya memutuskan untuk memposting Chapter 2 hari ini - dan akan berusaha memposting Chapter 3 malam ini jika responnya semakin baik. Saya gak minta _review_ sampai puluhan kok, karena saya bukan tipe penulis yang gila _review_. Tapi, 5 _review_ dari pembaca ff ini membuat saya merasa spesial dan dihargai, karena itu saya ngebut menyelesaikan Chapter 2 hanya dalam kurun waktu 2-3 jam. Dan akan saya usahakan untuk mem _post_ ing Chapter 3 malam ini.

Jadi, saya mohon maklum jika ada kesalahan dalam hal pengetikan atau beberapa hal kecil yang tidak sinkron. Sejauh ini sudah saya cek kembali semuanya oke, entahlah saat sudah di _post_. Dan, jika para pembaca juga menemukan beberapa kejanggalan, mohon beri tahu saya. Akan saya perbaiki kembali.

 _So, can I get some review?_

Sincerely,  
Cherylion


End file.
